


Lucid Dreams, Clouded Realities

by NaotoH



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaotoH/pseuds/NaotoH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He stole into the mansion in the middle of the night to seduce her. Except it wasn't quite her he had planned on seducing, but he doesn't know that and it doesn't matter. Because he's falling for her and not the noblewoman she was failing so terribly at impersonating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: CU divergence for both series.
> 
> There aren't enough NuraMago/IY crossovers so I decided to make some of my own. My other one is Ripple Effect which is a Tamazuki/Kagome fic for those who are interested. Also I'm looking for a beta for this story and Ripple Effect, if anyone is interested please let me know!
> 
> A small edit was done to this chapter, I finally found a reference for honorifics used in Inuyasha so I updated this chapter to reflect that.
> 
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me. I also make no claim on the scenario at the end starting from 'To think a melancholy' to 'I want you', I took that scene from the manga he's acting like he would to Youhime. After this, nothing except a few lines from the Hagoromo Kitsune Arc will be alike or taken from either manga.

* * *

"Can someone please remind me why I'm dressed like a noblewoman?" Kagome whined as she tugged at the constricting layers of cloth swathed around her. She could barely walk let alone run. How was she supposed to run if she was in danger?

"Well Kagome-sama, I had sensed an ominous aura coming from this mansion." Miroku gave an indiscreet cough as he continued to answer, "And the wonderful family living here insisted we stay and told us of a rumor they had heard about a youkai, someone who is strong enough to be the supreme commander of all youkai, that was planning on coming and stealing away the lovely Youhime. And we out of the kindness of our hearts insisted they let us help in exchange for lodging and traveling supplies. Thus came about the plan of having you impersonate Youhime to bait and capture the youkai."

"But why couldn't Sango do it? She's much better prepared to protect herself without any weapons than I am. We all know how spotty my control without a bow and arrow is." Kagome fidgeted with the edge of the sleeve of her kimono, her eyes downcast at the thought that she could be the reason this whole thing would fail.

"Well... Kagome-sama your physique and stature is more similar to that of Youhime's than Sango's is... You also give off an air of light innocence like a young noblewoman would, Sango gives off more of a warrior air given her training as a taijiya. Remember we're trying to trick a very powerful youkai, we have to try our very best. Anything less will result in us failing." Miroku tried to appease the obviously distressed miko, hoping his indirect compliments to her beauty would help her to lighten up. If that didn't work then hopefully she would feel a sense of responsibility and duty and go through with the plan.

"We had to leave Kirara, Shippo, and Inuyasha outside in the city too... We shouldn't have done that! What if we need their help?" She worried terribly for Shippo, Inuyasha could take care of himself, but Shippo is still a child and Inuyasha doesn't pay too much attention to him. What if he got hurt?

Sango took one of Kagome's fidgeting hands into her own, lightly gripping it to reassure her sister-like friend,

"Kagome-chan, they have a barrier put up that keeps all youkai out. The onmyouji who erected it is very strong, I don't know if Inuyasha's red tessaiga could break an onmyouji barrier. We did not want to try having them pass through and have them all injured, and even if the red tessaiga did work, that wouldn't exactly make us amicable to the inhabitants of this mansion now would it? This was the only good place that Miroku could 'find'. If it will make you feel more secure, borrow my wakizashi. If we can't reach you in time you can use it to defend yourself, and maybe channel your powers through." The taijiya passed her wakizashi into the hand she had been previously holding, closing the fingers around the sheath. She let go of Kagome's hand and stepped back to stand beside the monk.

"We will be in the other room, just call out and we will be there for you right away Kagome-chan." With that, Sango and Miroku exited the room, leaving Kagome to her turbulent thoughts.

Her eyes darkened, a storm brewing in her oceanic depths. She gripped the wakizashi tightly as she stared out at the crescent moon,

_Why is it that I always have to be compared to prettier and more capable women. First Kikyo... Now Youhime... When will anyone see just Kagome?_

Sakura petals floated into the room before the heavy silence was broken by a silken baritone,

"To think a melancholy, brooding face could be so beautiful on a moonlit night..."

"Who?!" Kagome spun sharply to look in the direction the alluring voice and gripped the hilt of the wakizashi, ready to draw the sword. However before she could get a good look at the source of the voice she found herself pinned to the floor with her chin held firmly between slender fingers. The sheath of the wakizashi fell to the floor. Looming over her was a youkai; his golden eyes glowing in the moonlight, wisps of smoke curling sensually around him. Smooth and sharps lines of black lining his cheeks and duo-tone hair of soft spun gold and obsidian. She found herself momentarily enraptured with his seemingly ethereal appearance,

"I see. Just as the rumors said, you truly are a peerless beauty... I want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think! If you don't like something let me know (nicely) and if you do like something still let me know! If I don't know what you guys think, I don't know how I should adjust or continue my writing for you guys.
> 
> Before people send flames or complaints, please read this.
> 
> In Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't have healing powers, but for the sake of emphasizing the character comparison between Kagome and Youhime, she will. I want to create more drama with the comparison. No I am not trying to rewrite Youhime as Kagome (I actually really really like Youhime with Nurarihyon, but this plunny would not leave me xD), it may seem like that at first since they're so similar (in my opinion) but things will diverge and Kagome will be Kagome and will be recognized for who she is.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay, school work started to overwhelm me and I lost motivation to do anything. This story is also not as planned as Ripple Effect, so coming up with material to write about along with the workload wasn't agreeing with me orz  
> Disclaimer: Inuyasha and Nurarihyon no Mago belong to their respective owners. Namely, not me.

* * *

_I see. Just as the rumors said, you truly are a peerless beauty... I want you._

It took Kagome a few moments before his words registered in her mind,

_Who does this youkai think he is?!_

She glared up at him from beneath dark lashes, her eyes a swirling blue tinged pink at the outer ring. The wakizashi she held gained a soft pink glow that could have been mistaken for the reflection of moonshine. The male above her chuckled to himself,

"You're a fine woman, just like Karasu Tengu said."

"Wa-want me?! Listen buddy..." Kagome moved her free hand and proceeded to poke the youkai's chest with her index finger, punctuating her speech. However, she found herself tempted to trail her splayed fingers down the smooth expanse of skin presented to her,

_Oh... the muscles on that chest...Focus Kagome! It's not the time to drool over a possibly dangerous youkai's chest when he's in the perfect position to kill or rape you! He said he wants you. That could mean that he wants to eat you, rape you, or that he somehow knows about the jewel. And none of those options have a good ending._

"I'm not some object you can have possession of! You can be _with_ me, but you cannot _have_ me!" Kagome, swept up in her anger, had not noticed the silent acceptance that was implied by her statement. The male above her however did, and his smirk only grew wider, he removed the pipe from his mouth with one hand,

"Ah, so you agree then? I can whisk you away from this _cage_ of yours without a single protest if I desire to be with you and not want you? If that is your wish then that can most definitely be arranged." Kagome lay there dumbfounded as he placed his hand atop hers on his chest, intertwining their fingers, and lifted her hand to brush a kiss on the inside of her palm. Her fingertips lightly brushed against the dark markings lining his cheeks as he murmured into her palm,

"I can feel it. Your heart, beating so frantically. Are you scared?" Those golden eyes of his burned with some sort of hidden promise, she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks from her embarrassment and anger, quickly she yanked her hand out of his,

"You! You know that's not what I meant! I didn't mean for that to be a condition for my acceptance!" Kagome moved her head to the side as he lowered his face closer to hers, but his fingers once again grasped her chin and moved her head to face his, this time his thumb dragging slowly across her lower lip,

"It's not? But those were the words that came from between these soft lips of yours. Are you telling me that you lied? That such beautiful lips are capable of such fallacy and falsehood?"

"Stop using such flowery words in order to flatter and distract me from the situation!" She jerked her head out of his grasp, and moved to try to push him away with her free hand. He moved slightly to give her some space, but still stayed leaning over her,

"For a _caged bird_ such as yourself, you're awfully bold and mouthy. Wouldn't a pampered noblewoman be screaming for help by now?"

_Ah! He's right. I haven't been trying to act like Youhime at all. It was that 'I want you' comment that set me off. Then again, I don't really know her well enough to act like her. How am I supposed to act? Like the spoiled rich girl he's expecting me to be? Well it's all or nothing I guess..._

Kagome raised her arms and started to flail them as she let out a feeble scream,  
"K-kyaaaaaa! Someone! Please save me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was for this story will be told only from Kagome's point of view. However, I am thinking about and wanting to write from Nurarihyon's point of view as well. Would you rather I somehow integrate it into this story or make it a separate companion piece?
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
